Question: Simplify the following expression: ${6+2(-3q+7)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the parentheses: $ 6 + {2(}\gray{-3q+7}{)} $ $ 6 {-6q+14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -6q + {6 + 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -6q + {20}$ The simplified expression is $-6q+20$